Unexpected Things
by Viona Zhang
Summary: 'Whutt! Apa-apaan nih Tuan Gong' batin Lin Xiao dalam hatinya.. Tugas yang diberikan Tuan Gong Ming, Bos Lin Xiao, ini memanglah sangat tidak masuk akal (?).. muncul lagi seorang gila bernama Gu Yuan yang luar biasa menyebalkan.. Hari-hari yang gila! #plak / Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Things**

**Chapter 1**

**Story by Celia Viona (SuYanMiNaDanChenHan)**

**Indonesian version**

**Characters are taken from Tiny Times Movies**

**Disclaimer: Guo Jing Ming**

**Main Characters: Lin Xiao, Zhou Chong Guang & Gu Yuan (maybe)**

**Helping Characters: Gong Ming, Kitty, Jian Xi, Xi Cheng, Gu Li & Nan Xiang**

**Pairing: Zhou Chong Guang x Lin Xiao**

**Genres: Romance, Action (little), Friendship (little), Comedy (maybe) & Hurt/Comfort (end)**

**Notes: **Fict gaje Berdasarkan mimpi author /? … Sebener-nya, author tidak tahu genres2 apa saja yang akan digunakan untuk fict ini… #gubrak Tapi ya sudahlah… Kira2 saja #plak … Author sudah membuat chapter planning untuk fict ini; **Chapter 1 dari 1****4****…** #pingsan Jadi… Bagi yang minat sekali pada fict ini, dimohon sabar menunggu chapters2 selanjutnya ya… *angel*

**Notes: **Di sini, pemeran karakter-nya akan jadi bueda sekali dengan yang ada di film. Gu Yuan akan jadi pemeran antagonis di sini… Lin Xiao akan menjadi gadis yang bisa Kungfu /? … Zhou Chong Guang tetap berpenyakit & akan sedikit menarik di sini… /? Jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan… *angel* Selamat membaca!

**Vanny****:** Lha… Jie… Kalau nggak tahu genre-nya apa, lha trus buat apa buat fict-nya?!

**Viona****:** Wkwkwk… Entahlah… Mimpi ini datang pada saat yang tidak tepat… #plak Tapi bagus sekali menurut-ku! #gubrak

**Vanny****:** Jie Jie ini suka film Tiny Times sampe sebegitu-nya ya… *menutup mata*

**Angelina:** Baru tau ya… Dia lebih parah kalau sudah kumat… Ini belom seberapa… Kalau udah kumat… Gawatlah dunia ini… #lebay

**Viona****:** Huuh! Jahat sekali kau *menatap dengan pandangan sinis*

**Angelina:** Memang kok… *melet*

**Vanny****:** Ya sudahlah! Ayo mulai cerita-nya! #semangat

**Viona****:** Oke!

**Angelina:** -_-"

**~Rumah Lin Xiao~**

Jam weker tengah berbunyi… Seorang gadis dengan mata setengah mengantuk berusaha mematikan weker-nya… Tangan-nya menggapai-gapai weker dengan susah payah… Ia bangun dengan rasa berat & kantuk, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi-nya. (Viona: WAKE UP! |Lin Xiao: Sabar! Budayakan sabar… *angel* |Viona: Ikut-ikut… *menatap dengan pandangan sinis* |Lin Xiao: Biarin… *melet*)

Gadis dewasa itu bernama Lin Xiao. Ia berumur 22 tahun (Viona: Cukup muda… #plak) & sudah lulus S1… Ia berteman baik dengan Gu Li/Lily dan Nan Xiang. (Viona: Di fict ini, author tidak akan menceritakan banyak tentang mereka berdua… |Gu Li: Jahat! |Viona: *melet*)

Lin Xiao segera menggosok gigi & mandi, bersiap untuk pergi bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya di plaza yang sama. Lin Xiao mengenakan kaus hijau tua dengan lengan baju se-siku, celana jins panjang dan sepatu tennis-nya yang sering dipakai. Lin Xiao pun mengambil sebotol kecil susu sapi dari kulkas & langsung berangkat ke plaza dengan berjalan kaki lalu naik bis umum.

**~Plaza~**

**Notes:** Plaza disini… Tidak seperti mal atau sepertinya yang kita lihat di daerah kita… Plaza disini itu lebih seperti taman yang lebih indah dari taman biasanya… Ini adalah tempat yang khusus dibuat untuk bersantai… Seperti, taman yang ramai & tak pernah sepi…

Lin Xiao datang yang kedua setelah Nan Xiang. Mereka berdua berkumpul di dekat air mancur. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Lin Xiao berdering ada Telepon dari Gu Li.

.

Lin Xiao: "喂。。"

(Lin Xiao: "Wei..")

Gu Li: "喂，林萧。。你在哪儿？已经跟南湘集合没？"

(Gu Li: "Wei, Lin Xiao.. Kamu dimana? Sudah berkumpul dengan Nan Xiang-kah?")

Lin Xiao: "哦，顾里。。我已经跟南湘集合了，在喷泉附近。。你在哪儿呢？"

(Lin Xiao: "O, Gu Li.. Aku sudah berkumpul dengan Nan Xiang, di dekat air mancur.. Kamu dimana?")

Gu Li: "好，我马上就到。。"

(Gu Li: "Oke, Aku akan segera sampai..")

.

Sambungan terputus mereka memutus telpon masing-masing. Lin Xiao memberitahu Nan Xiang bahwa Gu Li sudah dekat. Mereka duduk di pinggir air mancur & mulai mengobrol… Lin Xiao membawa tas favorit-nya, yaitu tas sedang selempang berwarna coklat muda. Banyak yang bilang bahwa tas itu adalah jelmaan dari 'kantung Doraemon' zaman modern karena tas itu menyediakan barang yang diperlukan setiap saat.

Tiba-tiba, ada orang memanggil mereka, "Lin Xiao! Nan Xiang!" Lin Xiao dan Nan Xiang menoleh dan berdiri. Mereka berdua melambaikan tangan ke atas dan berkata, "Gu Li!" Gu Li sudah berkumpul dengan mereka berdua dan merapikan rambut pendek-nya yang agak berantakan. "Kalian sudah menunggu lama ya?" Tanya Gu Li. "Tidak juga…" ucap Nan Xiang.

Mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan disana. Gu Li senang membicarakan pacar barunya, Gu Yuan. Gu Li pernah menunjukkan foto dia dengan pacarnya Gu Yuan. Lin Xiao dan Nan Xiang sampai tidak tahan menanggapi-nya. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Lin Xiao berbunyi lagi.

.

Lin Xiao: "喂。。"

(Lin Xiao: "Wei..")

Kitty: "喂，林萧。。宫先生让你现在就来到《M.E.》"

(Kitty: "Wei, Lin Xiao.. Tuan Gong menyuruh-mu untuk segera datang ke 《M.E.》")

Lin Xiao: "现在？怎么急呀？"

(Lin Xiao: "Sekarang? Mendesak sekali?")

Kitty: "宫先生有事要求你帮忙的。。快，你还有四十五分钟时间啊。。"

(Kitty: " Tuan Gong menyuruh-mu datang karena ada hal mau meminta kamu bantu.. Cepat, kamu masih punya waktu 45 menit ya..")

Lin Xiao: "啊？！好的好的，我马上就去。。"

(Lin Xiao: "Ah?! Oke oke, aku akan segera berangkat..")

.

Sambungan telpon di _handphone_ Lin Xiao terputus. Lin Xiao berkata dengan panik pada kedua sahabatnya, "Gu Li, Nan Xiang, aku harus pergi.. Tuan Gong memanggil-ku.. Memanggilku di saat yang begini.. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.. Lebih baik aku segera kesana sebelum keadaan bertambah gawat.. Waktu-ku 45 menit dari sekarang.." Nan Xiang menjawab, "Baiklah.. Pergilah cepat.."

Lin Xiao tidak membuang waktu. Ia segera berlari menuju perusahaan 《M.E.》. Dia menaiki bis kota lalu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju perusahaan 《M.E.》tersebut. Di jalan, saat Lin Xiao ingin menyebrang, ia tak sempat melihat jalan. Ia berlari dan ada mobil yang sedang melaju dari arah barat. Mobil itu rem mendadak dan Lin Xiao jatuh ke tanah. Lin Xiao dengan kaget mencoba berdiri dan orang dari mobil itu turun dengan muka masam.

.

Orang tersebut: "喂。。你能不能小心地穿过路啊？！"

(Orang tersebut: "Wei.. Kamu bisa tidak hati-hati kalau menyebrang?!")

Lin Xiao: "我明明是穿对了。。是你不小心驾驶车的。。！"

(Lin Xiao: "Aku jelas-jelas menyebrang dengan benar.. Kamu yang tidak hati-hati menyetir..!")

Orang tersebut: "你有病啊？！我驾驶好我的车啊。。是你跑的穿过。。"

(Orang tersebut: "Kamu sakit ya?! Aku menyetir mobil-ku dengan baik.. Kamu yang menyebrang dengan cara lari..")

Lin Xiao: "你才有病啊！我没时间跟你废话的！反正呢，我没事，你的车也没事。。今天的事就到此为止吧。。"

(Lin Xiao: "Kamu yang sakit! Aku tidak ada waktu basa-basi denganmu! Yang oenting, aku tidak kenapa-napa, mobil-mu juga tak kenapa-napa.. Masalah hari ini cukup sampai disini saja..")

.

Orang tersebut kembali menaiki mobil-nya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Lin Xiao juga tidak peduli banyak, ia segera berlari menuju perusahaan 《M.E.》, tempat ia bekerja. Waktu sudah tidak banyak, Lin Xiao harus mengejar waktu. Lin Xiao akhirnya sampai di depan gedung tinggi itu dan segera masuk dengan cara tetap berlari.

Lin Xiao menaiki lift sampai lantai 30, dimana kantor 《M.E.》 berada. Setelah sampai di lantai 30 dan masuk kantor-nya, ia bertemu dengan Kitty, asisten Tuan Gong juga. Kitty bertanya pada-nya, "Lumayan.. Kau tidak telat.. Sekarang tinggal 5 menit, kau cepat taruh tas-mu disana dan pakai ini." Kitty memberikan sebuah stel pakaian.

Lin Xiao tidak banyak Tanya dan langsung pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti baju-nya seperti yang sudah dipesan-kan Kitty. Saat Lin Xiao membuka untuk melihat jelas pakaian itu, ia kaget setengah mati! Ternyata yang diberikan Kitty adalah sebuah kaus oblong berwarna putih dan rok berwarna campuran antara kuning dan oranye. Ada pita di sebelah kanan-nya. Lin Xiao memasang ekspresi _shock_ di wajah-nya. Jujur saja, Lin Xiao paling benci dengan rok...

Lin Xiao beranjak keluar. Ia berencana bertanya pada Kitty tentang stel pakaian yang tidak disukai-nya… Tapi, saat Lin Xiao baru membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki kanan-nya keluar, ia sudah mendapati Kitty berdiri menghadap-nya. Kitty berkata dengan muka agak masam, "Kenapa masih belum ganti, hah? Waktu-mu tinggal 3 menit dari sekarang…" Lin Xiao bertanya dengan ragu, "Em.. Kitty.. Em.. Baju ini.. Baju ini.. Aku akan memakai-nya?" Kitty menjawab dengan santai, "Tentu saja.. Tuan Gong yang menyuruh-ku mengawasi persiapan-mu untuk tugas kali ini…"

'Apa yang tugas yang kira-kira diberikan Tuan Gong kali ini? Kenapa sampai harus memakai ini sih?' batin Lin Xiao dalam hatinya. Kitty membuyarkan lamunan-nya, "Waktu-mu tinggal 2 setengah menit dari sekarang… Cepat ganti atau kau akan menerima hukuman dari Tuan Gong." Lin Xiao tidak ingin mendapat hukuman… Jadi ia segera masuk kembali dan mengganti baju-nya dengan 'terpaksa'.

Lin Xiao berganti baju dengan cepat. Ia keluar dengan memakai stel pakaian yang Kitty berikan tadi. Kitty tersenyum dan berkata dengan santai, "Begini kan bagus.. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke ruangan Tuan Gong." Lin Xiao hanya pasif... Lin Xiao dengan gugup memasuki ruangan _boss_-nya itu. Kitty membuka pintu, ada Tuan Gong yang sedang duduk di meja-nya dan 1 orang laki-laki duduk di sofa sambil memainkan _handphone_-nya.

Kitty memecahkan keheningan, "Tuan Gong, dia sudah datang." Tuan Gong dan lelaki itu menghadap Kitty dan Lin Xiao. Serentak, Lin Xiao dan lelaki itu saling bertatapan dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kitty menjauh dari Lin Xiao dan pergi kearah Tuan Gong. Lelaki itu langsung berdiri dan menuju ke arah Lin Xiao. Lin Xiao juga berjalan ke-depan beberapa langkah.

Lelaki itu menatap Lin Xiao dengan pandangan sinis. Lin Xiao membalas tatapan itu. Kitty membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tuan Gong, "Tuan Gong, sepertinya mereka sudah kenal…" Tuan Gong mengangguk tanda mengerti. Serentak, Lin Xiao dan lelaki itu berkata sambil menunjuk kearah berlawanan, "Dia kenapa ada disini?" Tuan Gong dan Kitty sempat kaget dan saling melihat satu sama lain.

Tuan Gong bertanya, "Kalian… Sudah kenal ya?" Lin Xiao dan lelaki itu menatap bergantian dengan pandangan tidak suka mereka. Mereka menurunkan tangan dan memusatkan perhatian lagi ke Tuan Gong yang akan bicara. Keheningan sejenak memenuhi ruangan itu. Tuan Gong dan Kitty menatap mereka dengan penasaran. Lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah Lin Xiao memecahkan keheningan.

"Ge, dia… Dia tidak mungkin… Dia tidak mungkin adalah Lin Xiao kan?" ucap lelaki itu sambil terbata-bata. Lin Xiao dengan agak ketus menjawab, "Aku Lin Xiao! Memang-nya kenapa? Kau berharap sekali aku bukan Lin Xiao ya?" Lelaki itu menatap Lin Xiao dengan pandangan _shock_-nya. Lin Xiao agak tidak enak dengan pandangan lelaki itu…

"Kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu?!" Tanya Lin Xiao dengan ketus. Kitty langsung berkata, "Lin Xiao! Tidak boleh tidak sopan!" Lin Xiao menghadap Kitty sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Hah?" Lelaki itu berkata lagi, "Ge, kenapa Lin Xiao itu dia?!" Lin Xiao semakin menatap-nya dengan tatapan sinis dan penasaran… "Memang-nya kenapa kalau aku Lin Xiao?! Ada yang salah?" ucap Lin Xiao ketus.

**Viona****:** Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ya? Siapa pemuda itu? Apa tugas yang akan diberikan Tuan Gong? Kenapa Kitty berkata begitu pada Lin Xiao? Penasaran? Tunggu di chap berikutnya yah!

**Vanny****:** Yah…

**Viona****:** Bagi yang tidak tahu Tuan Gong… Tuan Gong disini adalah Gong Ming. Orang yang mempunyai perusahaan 《M.E.》. Perusahaan 《M.E.》 adalah perusahaan majalah yang cukup terkenal dengan model mereka yang tampan (Viona: Unyu-unyu kaleee!) yang bernama Zhou Chong Guang (Viona: Ya pemuda yang menatapi Lin Xiao itu Zhou Chong Guang… |SPOILER!)

**Vanny****:** Ooo…

**Viona****:** Bagi yang tidak tahu Kitty (凯蒂|Kai Di), dia adalah asisten terlama Gong Ming. Kitty mengurus semua data2 perusahaan 《M.E.》. Kitty juga yang mengaturkan jadwal2 Gong Ming. Sebelum ada Lin Xiao, dia sangat sibuk. Tapi, setelah ada Lin Xiao, pekerjaan-nya berkurang / tidak se-sibuk dulu… (Viona: Gong Ming sangat baik sama Kitty, karena ternyata, Kitty adalah pacar Gong Ming! #gubrak)

**Vanny****:** Ooo…

**Viona****: **Kata2 'Wei' di awal percakapan telpon itu, adalah kata2 yang biasa di pakai di telpon… Kalau kita di Indonesia, kata 'wei' itu menjadi kata 'halo'…

**Vanny****:** OOO… Begitu rupanya…

**Viona:** Bagi yang mau tahu 'Vanny' itu siapa... Maka author akan beritahu... Vanny adalah adik (bukan biologis) author yang gak nyambung, gak jelas dan sesat... Kami juga membuat grup gak jelas bernama 'V2'... Author jadi ikut2 gak jelas gara2 dia... #digampar

**Vanny:** Loh... Kejam! Masa aku dibilang begitu pada para readers tercinta sih?! Merusak nama baik-ku tau! #stress

**Next on: Chapter 2**

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Mohon _REVIEW_-nya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Things**

**Chapter 2**

**Story by Celia Viona (SuYanMiNaDanChenHan)**

**Indonesian version**

**Characters are taken from Tiny Times Movies**

**Disclaimer: Guo Jing Ming**

**Main Characters: Lin Xiao, Zhou Chong Guang & Gu Yuan (maybe)**

**Helping Characters: Gong Ming, Kitty, Jian Xi, Xi Cheng, Gu Li & Nan Xiang**

**Pairing: Zhou Chong Guang x Lin Xiao (maybe)**

**Genres: Romance, Action (little), Friendship (little), Comedy (maybe) & Hurt/Comfort (ending)**

**Notes:** Masih niat melanjutkan fict ini nih! Hmm… Tidak banyak yang bisa dkasih _notes_ karena mungkin sudah dicakup semua di chapter 1-nya… **Chapter 2 dari 1****4****… **Selamat membaca!

'Pertengkaran' Lin Xiao dan Zhou Chong Guang semakin sengit… Tuan Gong Ming menenangkan suasana…

.

Gong Ming: "Eghem… Lin Xiao… Zhou Chong Guang… Harap tenang sebentar…"

.

Lin Xiao dan Zhou Chong Guang langsung tenang kembali dan menghadap ke Tuan Gong Ming.

.

Lin Xiao: "Tuan Gong, kau tadi memanggil dia siapa? Z-Zhou Chong Guang?"

Zhou Chong Guang: "Iya… Aku Zhou Chong Guang… Kenapa? Masalah?"

.

Lin Xiao menunjuk-nunjuk Chong Guang sambil menghadap ke arah Tuan Gong Ming. Zhou Chong Guang menatapi-nya (Lin Xiao) dengan pandangan sinis.

.

Lin Xiao: "Tuan Gong, di-dia… D-dia…"

Gong Ming: "Ya… Dia adalah Zhou Chong Guang… Model paling 'penting' di 《M.E.》…"

Lin Xiao: "Dia… Zhou Chong Guang…? Whatt?! Mana mungkin sih…?"

Zhou Chong Guang: "Hei! Kenapa tidak mungkin?! Aku ini kan model terkenal di 《M.E.》… Huuh…"

.

Pertengkaran berlanjut kembali… Tuan Gong Ming pusing/stress/frustasi menghadapi mereka… Ia menoleh ke kanan, Kitty, dan Kitty mengangguk tanda mengerti…

.

Kitty: "Eghem… Bertengkar-nya sudah selesai? Kalau masih mau lanjut, silahkan lanjutkan di luar… Dan Kalau sudah selesai, kalian baru boleh masuk…"

.

Mereka berdua serentak diam… Tapi masih memasang ekspresi sebal di muka mereka…

.

Gong Ming: "Jadi begini… Chong Guang, aku masih akan memperlakukan-mu sama seperti yang dulu… Aku masih tidak tenang terhadap-mu… Semua orang yang ku-panggil sudah mengundurkan diri semua karena tingkah-mu…"

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Sudah ada banyak orang yang disuruh Gong Ming untuk 'menjaga' Zhou Chong Guang… Tapi, semuanya akhirnya pun keluar karena beralasan tidak tahan dengan Zhou Chong Guang… Zhou Chong Guang mempunyai penyakit, kanker lambung / _gastric cancer _(author tidak tahu apa bahasa Indonesia-nya… Jadi menurut yang author ketahui, ya tulis begitu)… Gong Ming tidak bisa melepaskan Zhou Chong Guang yang berpenyakit sendirian, jadi ia menggaji orang untuk 'menjaga' adik tiri-nya itu…

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

Zhou Chong Guang: "Tapi, Ge…" *belum sempat bicara, sudah dipotong oleh Gong Ming*

Gong Ming: "Eits… Sekarang, aku punya pengganti yang baru… Bukan-kah kau tadi sudah setuju?"

Zhou Chong Guang: "Hah?"

**FLASHBACK: ON**

(Sebelum Lin Xiao datang)

Zhou Chong Guang adalah pria yang menaiki mobil tadi… Yang hampir menabrak Lin Xiao… Dia sampai duluan ke《M.E.》karena menaiki mobil… Dia agak ngebut waktu menyetir karena agak kesal dengan gadis tadi (Lin Xiao) dan ingin segera ke tempat kakak tiri-nya, Gong Ming…

(Perusahaan《M.E.》)

Zhou Chong Guang segera turun di parkiran depan dan masuk ke perusahaan itu. Berjalan ke kiri lalu belok ke kanan… Dia tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatinya… Ia segera masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol untuk sampai ke lantai 30, tempat dimana tempat kerja para pekerja《M.E.》berada…

(Lantai 30)

Zhou Chong Guang segera keluar dari lift dan menuju sebuah pintu… Saat ia membuka pintu tersebut, terlihat banyak pekerja《M.E.》sedang mondar-mandir dengar cepat sambil membawa dokumen / berkas-berkas / kertas-kertas / dll… Zhou Chong Guang segera jalan menuju ruangan kakak tiri-nya, Gong Ming… Dia di-suruh duduk di sofa yang empuk…

(Pembicaraan dimulai)

.

Chong Guang: "Ge…" *menyapa*

Gong Ming: "Oh.. Kau sudah datang…" *melihat Chong Guang sebentar lalu menunduk lagi ke mejanya*

Chong Guang: "Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Gong Ming: "Aku akan memperkenalkan padamu seorang penjaga baru untukmu…"

Chong Guang: "APAH?!" #lebay

Gong Ming: "Tenang saja… Dia tidak tua; sangat muda… Dia perempuan… Mungkin kau akan suka dengannya nanti…" *berkata dengan sangat tenang*

Chong Guang: "APAH?!" *masih dengan nada lebay*

Gong Ming: "Sejak kapan kau menjadi sebegini lebay, hah? #plak

Chong Guang: "Sejak kau memulai perjodohan… Antara aku dengan perempuan yang tidak kukenal…"

Gong Ming: "Aku menjodohkanmu kah? *ekspresi bingung* #gubrak

Chong Guang: "Lah tadi kau bilang…" *belum selesai bicara sudah dipotong oleh Gong Ming*

Gong Ming: "Yang tadi aku bilang adalah 'mempunyai penjaga baru untukmu'… Bukan 'jodoh' untukmu…" *geleng2 kepala* "Sejak kapan telingamu bermasalah, hah?"

Chong Guang: *malu* "Oh iya kah?" *tersipu malu* "Sejak… Sekarang…"*meringis tanpa dosa*

Gong Ming: "Penjaga barumu ini sudah lumayan lama bekerja di perusahaan ini… Jadi aku sudah percaya dengannya… Pilihanku pasti tidak salah… Tenang saja…"

Chong Guang: "Apakah dia cantik?" #plak

Gong Ming: "Tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti itu… Hmm… Lumayan…" #gubrak

Chong Guang: "Hehehe… Karena selama ini kau selalu memberi-ku 'penjaga yang tua'… Oh, benarkah?" *Semangat*

Gong Ming: "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya pada kakak-mu ini, hah?"

Chong Guang: "Ohh… Baiklah Kalau begitu… Aku akan menunggu kedatangan… Siapa Namanya?" #plak

Gong Ming: "Kau sudah tak sabar sekali ya… Namanya 'Lin Xiao'… Berarti, kau sudah setuju?"

Chong Guang: "Lin Xiao ya… Setuju! Aku akan menunggu di sofa…" *Semangat*

*Tanpa Chong Guang sadari, ternyata Tuan Gong Ming sudah merekam pembicaraan mereka tadi sebagai bukti jika nanti Chong Guang menyangkal…*

.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

Tuan Gong Ming memutar rekaman itu untuk didengar semua orang, termasuk Chong Guang sendiri… Setelah selesai dimainkan, Chong Guang dan Lin Xiao masing-masing memasang ekspresi kaget / shock / tidak percaya dll di muka mereka… Percakapan berlanjut…

.

Chong Guang: "Ge… Kau… Kau…" *menelan ludah*

Gong Ming: "Aku sangat pintar bukan? Hahaha…" *bangga*

Lin Xiao: *Menghadap ke arah kiri (Chong Guang) sambil mulai menunjuk-nunjuk* "Kau! Dasar! Siapa yang suruh kau setuju, hah?!"

Chong Guang: *Membalas tatapan Lin Xiao dan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk* "Kau kira aku mau 'dijaga' oleh kau, hah?! Aku juga tidak akan setuju Kalau gadis itu adalah kau!"

Lin Xiao: "Ni!

Kitty: *menenangkan suasana* "Tuan Gong memang hebat… Sampai bisa memikirkan cara seperti ini ya… Hahaha…"

Chong Guang & Lin Xiao: "Apanya yang hebat? Kenapa harus dia?" *saling menunjuk satu sama lain*

Gong Ming: "Lihatlah kalian… Baru bertemu saja sudah begitu kompak… Hahaha… Memang sangat serasi… Ya kan, Kitty?" *menoleh ke arah Kitty*

Kitty: "Benar, Tuan Gong…"

*Chong Guang dan Lin Xiao berhenti menunjuk… Mereka melipatkan tangan di dada dalam waktu yang sama… Mereka juga masih memasang ekspresi sebal yang sama*

Gong Ming: "Lihat… Sampai gerakan pun sama… Kurasa Lin Xiao adalah 'penjaga paling tepat' untuk Chong Guang ya…"

Lin Xiao: *memulai ngeles* *pura-pura nangis* "Tuan Gong… Kau memberi-ku pekerjaan apapun aku akan menerimanya… Tapi… Tapi jangan suruh aku melakukan pekerjaan ini dong…."

Chong Guang: *Ikut-ikut ngeles* "Iya, Ge… Aku juga… Kau menggaji siapapun juga boleh… Tapi… Tapi jangan dia dong…"

Gong Ming: "Lihat… Sampai cara memohon kalian pun sama…"

*Chong Guang & Lin Xiao saling memandang dengan pandangan sinis*

Gong Ming: "Baiklah… 这件事，就这么定了吧… (masalah ini, diputuskan begini saja)"

Chong Guang & Lin Xiao: "Hah?!"

Kitty: "Lin Xiao, mulai besok kau akan tinggal bersama dengan Zhou Chong Guang di apartemen-nya… Jadi hari ini, mulailah berkemas…"

Chong Guang: "Apah?!"

Lin Xiao: "Hah?! Aku… Pi-Pindah ke… Ru-Rumah dia?"

Kitty: "Yap… Semua-nya juga begitu… Mulai besok, kau akan 'menjaga' dia dalam apapun…"

Gong Ming: "Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakan-ku ya, Lin Xiao… Mulai sekarang, Chong Guang harus mendengarkan apa yang Lin Xiao bilang… Tidak boleh membantah, karena itu untuk kebaikan-mu, Chong Guang…"

Chong Guang: "Apah?!"

.

Dan begitulah… Lin Xiao sekarang mendapatkan pekerjaan baru dari Tuan Gong… Penjaga Zhou Chong Guang… Lin Xiao pulang dan berkemas dengan kesal dan muka masam… Gu Li dan Nan Xiang kewalahan menghadapi Lin Xiao itu… Lin Xiao sudah selesai berkemas dengan 1 trolley sedang… Dia membawa semua yang bisa dibawa… 'Kayak mau pergi kemana aja…' batin Gu Li…

**~Keesokan harinya~**

*Ting Tong Ting Tong*

Bel berbunyi di kamar apartemen Zhou Chong Guang… Chong Guang membuka pintu dan wajah-nya kusut saat melihat Lin Xiao datang… Chong Guang langsung meninggalkan Lin Xiao dan pintu yang terbuka dan langsung kembali tiduran di sofa empuknya…

.

Chong Guang: "Masuklah…"

(Lin Xiao masuk dan melihat bahwa rumah Zhou Chong Guang sangat amat berantakan)

Lin Xiao: "你家… (rumahmu…)

Chong Guang: "Yap… Beginilah yang menyebabkan penyakit timbul…"

Lin Xiao: "Hmm… Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini, Chong Guang…"

Chong Guang: "Yah… Aku tahu itu… Kau ingin tidur dimana?"

Lin Xiao: "Tidak disiapkan kasur kah?" (shocked)

Chong Guang: "你说呢…? (menurutmu)"

Lin Xiao: "Aku… Tidur dimana saja bisa…" (pasrah)

Chong Guang: "oh… Begitu ya… Kalau begitu baiklah…" (muka datar)

Lin Xiao: "Um… Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini… Tempat yang bersih baru menyehatkan…" (tersenyum kecil)

Chong Guang: "那麻烦你了… (Kalau begitu merepotkanmu)"

.

Lin Xiao membersihkan tempat berantakan itu dengan hati terpaksa / tertekan / capek / dll… Tapi, sebagai 'penjaga', memang begitulah yang harus dilakukan… Lin Xiao akan mengurusi semua jadwal Chong Guang di perusahaan, makanan Chong Guang, dsb… 'Benar-benar merepotkan' batin Lin Xiao…

**Viona:** Ini chapter 2-nya para readers tercinta! Semoga tidak membosankan ya di bagian akhir… Tunggu untuk chapter berikutnya ya!

**Next on: Chapter 3**

Thank you for reading

Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Things**

**Chapter 3**

**Story by Celia Viona (SuYanMiNaDanChenHan)**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from Tiny Times Movies**

**Disclaimer: Guo Jing Ming (my cutest director ever .)**

**Main Characters: Lin Xiao, Zhou Chong Guang**

**Supporting Characters: Gong Ming, Kitty, Gu Li, Nan Xiang**

**Antagonist Characters: Gu Yuan, Jian Xi, Xi Cheng**

**Genres: Romance, Comedy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Notes: Chapter 3 dari1****4** untuk fict ini ya... Diharap para readers tecinta untuk 'SABAR' menunggu fict ini habis... Sudah ada ide2 untuk fict ini sih, tapi author kadang masih males untuk ngetik-nya... :D Harap dimaklumi karena author keturunan pemalas /? Okay, selamat membaca!

**~Kamar apartemen Zhou Chong Guang~**

Selesai membersihkan kamar yang SANGAT berantakan itu, Lin Xiao terasa SANGAT capek... Zhou Chong Guang enak sekali tinggal mondar-mandir dan makan seenaknya... Lin Xiao yang capek duduk di sofa menyambar es krim Chong Guang yang dipegangnya sambil berjalan...

.

Lin Xiao: "Eits... Es krim ini tak boleh kau makan, Chong Guang..." (menyambar es krim Chong Guang)

Chong Guang: "Heh! Kamu itu... Kembalikan es krimku! (mencoba mengambil kembali es krim-nya, tapi Lin Xiao yang cerdik segera pergi)

Lin Xiao: "Tidak segampang itu..." (makan es krim itu sesuap)

Chong Guang: "Mau kau itu apa sih?!" (menaruh tangan di pinggang)

Lin Xiao: "Hahahaa! Tinggal satu yang kurang sekarang.. Kamera! Hahahaa!" (tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Chong Guang, terbatuk-batuk karena ia masih makan es krim)

Chong Guang: "Hih!" (menuju kulkas untuk mengambil makanan lain)

.

Lin Xiao segera berdiri dari sofa yang sedang ia duduki... Ia beranjak lari mendahului Chong Guang ke kulkas dan berdiri di depan pintu kulkas; melarang Chong Guang untuk membuka pintu kulkas...

.

Chong Guang: "Hih! Minggir dari sini!" (sedikit stress #plak)

Lin Xiao: "Mulai hari ini... Kau tidak boleh makan sembarangan lagi! Harus diatur oleh-ku si penjaga..." (melipatkan tangan di dada)

Chong Guang: "Hih! Mau kau itu apa sih?!"

Lin Xiao: "Menjaga kau yah... Seperti yang diperintahkan Tuan Gong Ming, kakak-mu... Bukankah kau juga sudah setuju dari awal...?"

Chong Guang: "Kalau penjaga-nya itu kau yang merepotkan ini... Siapapun juga tidak akan mau!"

Lin Xiao: "Untuk pertama-tama orang selalu bilang aku begitu... Tapi, kau tenang saja... Aku adalah tipe orang yang 'caring' sekali..."

Chong Guang: "Oh ya? Huuh..."

Lin Xiao: "Tenang saja... Kau akan aman dijagai olehku... Oh ya... Aku ingin melihat jadwal2-mu.."

Chong Guang: "Ugh..." (sambil berjalan ke meja-nya)

.

Mereka sekarang menuju ke meja belajar Zhou Chong Guang... Disana ada banyak tumpukan buku... Majalah dan novel... Lin Xiao masih memakan es krim-nya itu, dan kadang mengemut-i sendok es-krim-nya... Chong Guang memberikan jadwal-nya pada penjaga barunya itu...

.

Chong Guang: "Nih... Jadwalku..." (memberikan satu bendel jadwal setahun-nya ke Lin Xiao)

Lin Xiao: "Cukup padat... Bisakah ini di re-schedule?" (sambil melihat jadwal dan mengemut sendok es-krimnya... Gelas es krim ditaruh di meja)

Chong Guang: "Kau kira me-reschedule itu gampang, hah? Harus menghubungi dan kontak2-an ulang dengan manajer-nya... Dan juga... Kalau kau beruntung, kau tidak akan mendapatkan omelan dari mereka..." (melipatkan tangan di dada)

Lin Xiao: "Omelan?" (menghadap Chong Guang dengan tatapan bingung)

Chong Guang: "Kau terlalu lama bekerja di Tuan Gong-mu itu ya... Dia tidak pernah kah mengomeli karyawan? Tapi beda dengan-ku.."

Lin Xiao: "Apa Tuan Gong tahu bahwa kau di-omeli?"

Chong Guang: "Dia tidak tahu... Manajer-ku itu termasuk orang Ge ge... Aku juga tidak akan melapor... Karena itu tidak penting bagiku... Aku sudah cukup lama menjadi seorang model majalah yang TERKENAL..."

Lin Xiao: "Iya aku tahu... Tapi, penyakitmu..."

Chong Guang: "Aku tahu... Gara-gara itu juga-lah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini... Ugh..."

.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu... Zhou Chong Guang memasang ekspresi pasrah... Tapi berbeda dengan Lin Xiao... Lin Xiao memasang ekspresi tidak terima... Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mulai berbicara...

.

Lin Xiao: "Chong Guang, kau model TERPENTING di perusahaan kan?"

Chong Guang: "Iyalah! Gitu ya masih nanya... Kenapa?"

Lin Xiao: "Aku tidak percaya aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." (ekspresi serius yang agak mengerikan)

Chong Guang: "Kau ngomong apa?"

Lin Xiao: "Mereka semua takut dengan Tuan Gong kan?"

Chong Guang: "Iyalah! Masih nanya... Ge ge itu bos mereka..."

Lin Xiao: "Baguslah kalau begitu..."

Chong Guang: "Memangnya kenapa?"

Lin Xiao: "Aku minta nomor telepon manajer-mu yang tidak tahu aturan itu..."

Chong Guang: "Buat apa?" (Viona: kepo luh Chong Guang... #plak)

Lin Xiao: "Cepatlah!"

.

Zhou Chong Guang mencari-cari nomor telpon manajernya... Sedangkan Lin Xiao mengambil selembar kertas kosong dan bolpen. Lin Xiao duduk di sofa dan menelpon Tuan Gong sementara Chong Guang masih mencari-cari nomor telpon manajer-nya...

.

Gong Ming: "喂..." (Wei, kata 'halo' di China)

Lin Xiao: "喂，宫先生... 林萧... (Wei, Tuan Gong... Aku adalah Lin Xiao...)"

Gong Ming: "Oh, Lin Xiao... Ada apa?"

Lin Xiao: "Em... Bolehkah aku meminjam nama Anda?"

Gong Ming: "Hah? Nama? Buat apa?" (Viona: ini juga.. Koko-nya Chong Guang kepo pula... Keturunan... #digampar #plak)

Lin Xiao: "Untuk memarahi salah satu pekerja Anda yang tidak tahu aturan..."

Gong Ming: "Heh? Hmm... Baiklah, karena kau adalah asisten-ku... Tapi, jangan untuk yang tidak-tidak ya.. Nanti aku yang kena..."

Lin Xiao: "Siiipp..."

.

Telepon antara Tuan Gong dan Lin Xiao terputus. Chong Guang duduk pula di sofa dan memberikan Lin Xiao nomor telpon manajer-nya yang tidak tahu aturan itu...

.

Chong Guang: "Kau itu... Mau ngapain sih? Marahi manajer-ku? Emang bisa?" *sedikit meremehkan*

Lin Xiao: "Huh... Lihat saja nanti... Aku kan hebat..." *memuji diri*

Chong Guang: "Haisshh..."

.

Lin Xiao mengabaikan Zhou Chong Guang yang tidak percaya itu... Ia mulai mengetik nomor telpon manajer Chong Guang dan mulai menelepon...

.

Lin Xiao: "喂..."

Manajer: "喂，您好... Ada yang bisa kubantu?" *manajer belum tahu siapa yang menelpon*

Lin Xiao: "Em... Apa Anda sedang sibuk? Saya ingin berbicara... Mungkin agak panjang..." *masih bersikap sopan*

Manajer: "Oh, tidak... Memangnya ada apa nona?" *tahu kalau yang menelpon itu 'nona' dari suaranya*

Lin Xiao: "Baik... Aku ingin bertanya beberapa pertanyaan..." *masih bertele-tele*

Manajer: "Oh, baiklah... Silahkan saja..."

Lin Xiao: "Bisakah Anda me-re-schedule ulang jadwal Zhou Chong Guang?" *langsung inti*

Manajer: "Apaahh?!" #lebay

Lin Xiao: "Aku bertanya... Apakah jadwal Zhou Chong Guang bisa diatur ulang? Karena jadwal-nya TERLALU padat..." *masih sedikit sabar*

Manajer: "Tentu saja TIDAK BISA, nona... Kalau nona ingin meminta keringanan untuk Zhou Chong Guang, maaf saja, saya tidak bisa... Karena jadwal-nya sudah _fixed_ dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat... Dia kan model TERPENTING di perusahaan... Tentu saja jadwal-nya padat... Malah semakin padat semakin bagus..." #plak

**Lin Xiao POV~**

'Manajer satu ini rodok sableng kok... Masak malah 'semakin padat semakin bagus'? Manajer nggak waras... Tak bilang no Tuan Gong kapok kon... Dasar manajer edan...' (bahasa Indonesia + Jawa)

**Lin Xiao POV end~**

Lin Xiao: "Bisakah kita atur jadwal untuk bertemu? Aku ingin bicara langsung dengan Anda..."

Manajer: "Sebentar ya... Saya lihat jadwal dulu..." *melihat-lihat jadwalnya*

Manajer: 'Oh, bisa.. Hari ini hari Jumat ya... Bagaimana kalau besok Sabtu pagi jam 10 di kedai teh depan perusahaan?"

Lin Xiao: "Oh, baik... Terima kasih..." *menutup telpon sebelum manajer-nya menjawab*

.

Lin Xiao sedikit menenangkan dirinya lalu menghadap Zhou Chong Guang yang duduk di sebelah kanan-nya (agak jauh sih)...

.

Lin Xiao: "Oi, Chong Guang... Kau itu kok bisa sih...?"

Chong Guang: "Bisa apa?" #kurangpinter #plak

Lin Xiao: "Kok bisa-bisanya punya manajer gendeng kayak gitu?"

Chong Guang: "Oh, soal itu... Aku memang dari awal sudah tahu kalau dia itu gendeng..."

Lin Xiao: "Lha trus?"

Chong Guang: "Trus apa?" #kurangpinter #plak

Lin Xiao: "Trus kok masih betah sama manajer gendeng satu itu?! Hiih!" *nada sebel*

Chong Guang: "Oh... Entah..." *muka polos* #plak

Lin Xiao: "Hiih... Sudahlah... Tidak ada gunanya... Besok kau siaplah jam 10 pagi... Kau akan menyaksikan-ku berdebat hebat dengan manajer gendeng itu..." *nada mantap*

Chong Guang: "Boleh aku rekam?" #plak

*Lin Xiao kaget...*

*Unexpected things 10: Zhou Chong Guang itu kurang kerjaan*

Lin Xiao: "Heh? Yah... Terserah kau saja... Sebenarnya aku juga mau melihat ekspresi-ku sendiri sih... Baik... Tapi jangan sampai manajer itu tahu ya..."

Chong Guang: "Serahkan saja pada yang ahli..." *duduk dengan kaki diangkat satu dan tangan dilipatkan di dada*

Lin Xiao: "Haisshh..."

**~Hari Sabtu jam ****8**

Lin Xiao sudah siap untuk menemui manager gendeng Chong Guang... Chong Guang sendiri masih lelet2 dikasur... Lin Xiao geregeten melihat tingkahnya...

.

Lin Xiao: "Ei, Chong Guang! Ayo! Bangun! Bangun!" *menarik-narik tangan Chong Guang*

Chong Guang: "Haish... Buat apa sih..? Kan masih pagi.." *memindah arah tidurnya*

Lin Xiao: "Bangun!" *menarik tangan Chong Guang dengan sekuat tenaga*

Chong Guang: "Haish... Kau ini ngapain sih?! Kan masih pagi! Sabar dong!" *geregetan*

Lin Xiao: "Ih! Kau itu mau ikut nggak sih?!" *menarik tangan Chong Guang dengan tenaga yang lebih lagi*

*Lin Xiao jatuh ke kasur Chong Guang*

Chong Guang: "Auw... Sakit tau!" *dengan mata masih agak menutup*

Lin Xiao: "Aduh... Kok bisa terpental kesini?" *bingung*

Chong Guang: "Hei! Sejak kapan kau pindah kesini?! Ini kan kasurku! Kenapa kau bisa disebelahku?! Sejak kapan?!" *mata-nya sudah besar / sudah sadar*

Lin Xiao: "Sejak kau tak mau bangun! Kau pikir aku mau disini, hah?! Gara2 tangan-mu itu!" *bangun*

Chong Guang: "Wah... Itu menandakan beratmu ringan sekali..."

Lin Xiao: "Whatt?" *masih nggak _mudeng_*

Chong Guang: "Masih disini... Kau menikmati sekali kasurku yah? Ayo bangun! Bukankah kau tadi menyuruhku untuk bangun?" *bangkit dari kasurnya dengan paksa dan berjalan ke kamar mandi*

Lin Xiao: "Kenapa muka-mu memerah?" *bangun dan duduk di kasur itu beberapa menit*

Chong Guang: "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok... Jangan kepo..." *membuang mukanya & terus berjalan ke kamar mandi*

Lin Xiao: "Dasar..." *bangkit & menuju ke dapur untuk memasak*

.

Ketika semua sudah siap, Lin Xiao & Zhou Chong Guang segera pergi ke tempat kiamat untuk manager Chong Guang... Lin Xiao mempersiapkan suaranya & mentalnya & kalau perlu fisiknya untuk melawan manager itu... Zhou Chong Guang yang menyetir hanya bisa diam... Toh, itu buat kebaikannya juga kalau berhasil...

**Viona**: Hola semuanya! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Mudah-mudahan masih bagus yah? XD Chapter-4 nya menyusul yah! Xie Xie!

**Para readers sekalian**: "Perasaan, author satu ini selalu bilang gitu deh... Tapi yo publish e selalu barengan... #gubrak

**Next on: Chapter 4**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
